10 Ways to Annoy the Greatest Demigods
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Manar Kerelli is what you might say insane. So what does the daughter of Hades do? She gives you 10 diferent ways to annoy the greatest demigods! Enjoy, and review!
1. Leo

**Well, the title says it all! I'm coming up with ten different (ish) ways for YOU to annoy people! If you want, you can review different demigods I can use! Or gods. Hehehehe... First up: Leo! **

* * *

Warning:

I suggest you bring a bottle of water or a fire extinguisher with you while preforming these tasks. Thank you.

* * *

_#1: Tell him to dress up as the ghost of Christmas past._

"Manar, I'm NOT doing it."

"But LEO, you'd be perfect! You would be flaming and telling everybody how stupid they were as a child!"

"You have a point, but I'm not doing it."

"Please?"

"NO!"

* * *

_#2: Stare creepily at him. When he asks you to stop, sing..._

"Um, Manar? Can you stop it?"

"AND I SET FIIIIIIRE TO THE RAAIIIINNN! WATCHED IT POUR, AS I TOUGHED YOUR FACE! WELL IT BURNED CAUSE I CRIED WHILE IT WAS SCREAMING OUT YOUR NAME! YOUR NAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

"MANAR I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

_#3: Tell him Katniss Everdeen was on fire first._

"Leo! Leo! LLLLEEEEEOOOOO!"

"What!?"

"Did you know Katniss Everdeen was on fire first?"

"Did you know that your hair will be on fire in two seconds?"

* * *

_#4: Tell him there's a waiting list to use him as a campfire._

"Manar, I'm not interested!"

"Leo, this is important!"

"Ugh, what now?"

"Did you know there's a waiting list to use you as a campfire? ... Um... I'll just go...AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

* * *

_#5: Roast marshmallows on him._

"Leo, stay still."

"Manar, what are you doing?"

"Please go on fire."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and if you don't I'll send you essence to Tartarus!"

"You can't do that! You're only 13!"

"Hazel's 13 and she can control Mist!"

"...true. Fine..."

"Thanks!" *roasts marshmallows*

* * *

_#6: Don't give him any marshmallows._

"Hey, can I have one?"

"AS LONG AS I'M LIVING YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ONE! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

_#7: Tell him that there's a lot of Leo/Frank fanfictions._

"Leo, you remember how I go on Fanfiction, right?"

"Yeah. I can't remember your name..."

"Forget it. Did you know there's a LOT of fanfictions of you and Frank, right?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

_#8: Ask him to put a band-aid on your finger, and if he does, yell "IT BURNS!" Loudly._

"Leo, can you put a band-aid on my finger?"

"Uh...sure...I guess."

"IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"MANAR! SERIOUSLY!?"

* * *

_#9: If he doesn't, say "But it BURNS!" Loudly._

"Leo, can you put a band-aid on me?"

"What? No!"

"But Leo, IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

_#10: Write 'Repair Boy' on all of his shirts with a sharpie and tell everyone NOT to give him extras (CHB)._

"What the heck? MANAR!"

"Yyyyyyeeeeeessssssss?"

"Did you write Repair Boy on all my shirts?"

"Err..."

"I am _so _going to kill you."

"Uh oh!"

* * *

**So that's it! Review!**


	2. Hazel

**Hi guys! Over the summer break I won't be able to update. Sorry! And this goes for ALL stories. D: No internet access! But now...Hazel!**

* * *

Warning:

Understand that jewels and other metal stuff will be popping up. They may hit you in the head, foot, arm, etc. purposely or accidentally. And you will have an annoyed Hazel, and possibly an angry Nico. You have been warned.

* * *

_#1: Make her choose Frank...or Leo_

"Hazel! Hazel! HHHHHHAAAAAAZZZZEEEEELLLL!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you."

"Just me?"

"Uh, forget it. What's up?"

"I have a question for you."

"No, you can't control Mist."

"No, it's not that! It's something else!"

*sigh* "Fine. What's up?"

"Who do you chose?"

"Who do I choose?"

"Yeah! Frank or Leo?"

* * *

_#2: If she chooses Frank, tell her she's saving money for pets._

"So?"

"...Frank."

"Oh. Did you know you're saving money for pets?"

* * *

_#3: If she chooses Leo, tell her she's saving money on campfires._

"So?"

"...Leo"

"Oh! Did you know you're saving money on campfires?"

* * *

_#4: If she walks away, dress up as a horse and say "Like me NOW!"_

"Hey! Hazel!"

"WHAT?"

"Like me NOW!"

"Where on Earth did you get that costume?"

"Uh..."

* * *

_#5: Ask her if she knows how to play the piano. If she says no, say "I thought you knew how to tickle them ivories!"_

"Hazel, do you know how to play the piano?"

"No, but I'm sure one of the Apollo-"

"I thought you knew how to tickle them ivories!"

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't the slightest idea!"

* * *

_#6: If she says yes, then say "You can't play them pearlies like I CAN!" Then go find a piano, and play it terribly, even if you do know how to play it!_

"Hazel, do you know how to play the piano?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I do!"

"WELL, you can't play them pearlies like I can!"

"Wh- _where did that piano come from?"_

"My head! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Manar, stop playing! My ears hurt!"

"NEVER! THEM PEARLIES SOUND BEAUTORIOUS!"

* * *

_#7: When she's reading, go *cough* Forever Alone *cough*_

*cough* "Forever alone." *cough*

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused!"

* * *

_#8: Whisper "Levessssssssque, Hazzzzzelllll Levessssssque..." over and over again._

"Hazzzzzellllll..."

"Hm?"

"Levessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssque..."

"Manar, seriously?"

* * *

_#9: Whenever Leo walks by (make sure Hazel hears) say "Hey Sammy-oh wait, srry Leo!"_

"Hey Sammy-oh wait, sorry Leo!"

* * *

_#10: Ask her that if she really like horses, she should have a crush on Chiron. (If she keeps denying it, scream "No-nope NOPE!")_

"Manar! Stop it!"

"No nope NOPE! I know you have one, I KNOW it! You really like horses! That's how I know it's true!"

"SERIOUSLY!?"

* * *

**So that's it! REVIEW! And if you're going to use any of this, don't forget credit! I could use popularity...**

**And I forgot: I got the reasons from someone on Deviant art. Credit to that fan!**


	3. Annabeth

** Uh...hi?**

***dodges laptop***

**I'm so sorry for not updating! But...at least I updated? Heh,heh...err... hi? Anyways,someone requested Annabeth. Here ya go!**

* * *

Warning:

You are dealing with a daughter of Athena. Good luck and be EXTREMELY cautious.

* * *

_#1: Remind her of Luke._

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Manar! Are you here to ask me about jellyfish? Cause I'm-"

"No no no no no. Remember Luke?"

"..."

"I'll just be going..."

* * *

_#2: Video-tape her reaction and post it on Godtube._

"Hey Manar, what're you watching?"

"Oh, just some chick crying her eyeballs out."

"Oh? That chick's...ME!?"

"Uh...that's show biz?"

* * *

_#3: Tell her it got a million hits, most from Luke who's watching from the Underworld._

"But it did get millions of hits."

"Yeah, but-"

"And most of them were from Luke. I know these things."

* * *

_#4: Make up an ancient artifact and make up it's history (she'll be pissed that she doesn't know it.)_

"Annabeth, have you ever heard of the Cloud of...err...Philosophy?"

"No..."

"Well, it was created by the ancient winchas who used to burn immortal fire and the smoke was taken and kept in a room where they..."

* * *

_#5: Tell her she wasn't smart enough to recognize Circe, which caused Percy to turn into a guinea pig._

"I can't believe it..."

"What?"

"So obvious..."

"What? What is it? TELL ME!"

"It's quite obvious. But you weren't smart enough..."

"WHAT!? Smart enough to do what?!"

"To recognize Circe. You made Percy turn into a guinea pig. All because you weren't _smart enough."_

"One minute to run. _Go."_

* * *

_#6: E-mail her an inappropriate thing, and when she opens it up say "Bad Annabeth, isn't Percy enough?"_

"Ugh, 424 un-read. Let's start with...what the hell?"

"Tsk tsk. Bad Annabeth, isn't Percy enough?"

"Manar, did you send this?"

"Uh..."

* * *

_#7: Ask her if she has a bellybutton_

"Hey Annabeth, do you have a bellybutton?"

"What?"

"I said do you have a bellybutton."

* * *

_#8: If she says yes, tell her "I want proof."_

"So?"

"Of course. Why-"

"I want proof. _Now._"

* * *

_#9: If she ignores you, poke her and keep asking the question._

*poke* "Do you have a bellybutton?" *poke* "Do ya?"

"Leave me alone."

*an extra hard poke* "DO YA?"

"GO AWAY!"

* * *

_#10: When Annabeth's sleeping, put shaving cream on the parts of her pillow her head's not on. When she turns, run._

"WHO IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS WOULD..._MANAR!"_

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed (and forgive me) and stuff. I have nothing prepared for you guys, so another chapter will come sometime between now and the end of time. Thank you. Don't forget to review and request another victim! **


	4. The Impossible (The Stolls)

Warning:

You are dealing with a sons of Hermes. Enough explained.

* * *

_1. Replace their toilet water with vinegar and put an open balloon of baking soda right above the vinegar level, when they flush, run. (pranking the Stolls will annoy them!)_

*flush*

"AHHH!"

* * *

_2. Everytime Katie walks by, poke Travis and go, "Loooover boy" *poke* "Loooooover boy" *poke* and say it loud enough for Katie to hear._

*poke* "Looooooover boy."

"Stop it. I don't even KNOW you."

*poke* "LOOOOOOOVER boy."

"STOP!"

* * *

_3. Tell Connor that he will forever be in the shadow of his older brother's awesomeness. In a creepy (or a fail scary) voice may make better results (but you may regret it when he goes after you.)_

"Hey Conner!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you. S'up?"

"I foresee in this toilet paper roll you shall forever live in shadow of your brothers awesomeness."

"Toilet paper roll?"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE PROPHECY HE-WHO-SHALL-LIVE-IN-THE-SHADOW-OF-HIS-AWESOME-BROTHER!

* * *

_4. Tell Connor that he could be better if he pranked him, and tell him to do the shaving cream when he's sleeping prank._

"Buuuuuuuut..."

"But what?"

"If you pranked Travis, you'll be so much better."

"Really? Any suggestions?"

"Totally. The shaving cream one. Classic and effective."

* * *

_5. Tell Travis that Connor is going to pull the shaving cream stunt on him._

"Travis! I have to tell you a secret!"

"Really? What?"

"Conner is gonna pull a prank on you. Be prepared. It's the classic shaving cream one."

* * *

_6. Install a net over Connor and Travis's bunk and invite all the campers to the Hermes cabin that night, when Connor goes to prank Travis, he'll be prepared, and you will too, along with an audience._

"Everyone shush! Look, we're just in time!"

"AHHHH!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" *wipes a tear* "Classic."

* * *

_7. Tell them when they grow up the best they can be, is mailman._

"Conner! Travis!"

"What? Here to apologize?"

"No! I have another prophecy..."

"Oh boy..."

"I foresee in this chicken leg, that the best you two can be are MAILMANS! WOOOO!

* * *

_8. Whenever they crack jokes, tell the group around you not to laugh._

"-and that's how Percy lost his only pair of boxers."

*cricket* "Seriously? Nothing?"

* * *

_9. Tell your group of friends to laugh really hard when you make lame jokes._

"Why did the chicken cross the road? TO LAY EGGS AT THE GROCERY STORE!"

*laughter*

"What is it Stolls? Can't handle the fact I'm _funnier_ than you two combined?

* * *

_10. Tell everyone it's throw eggs on the Stoll's when they're sleeping day!_

"Got it Hazel? Okay, now round everyone up..."

_2 minutes later..._

"On my mark...3...2...1..."

"AHHH!"

* * *

**That's it! Remember to review and suggest demigods! If I get over 30 reviews I'll start taking in OCs! SO REVIEW!**


End file.
